Building Blocks
Building Blocks is the 4th episode of TV Series 1. Synposis Greg & Jeff are teamed up in a block champion ship to beat Murray & Anthony. Jeff falls asleep and Greg doesn't know what to do. Plot There was a annual building blocks championship over at Wiggle house with Shazza Footinmouth reporting about the game. Good Guy Greg and Snoozy Jeff are versing against Hungry Anthony and Musical Murray in the match with Henry as the referee, Dorothy the Dinosaur and Officer Beaples were watching the match. Who ever builds the highest tower when the times up wins the championship. When ever Jeff tries to pick up the block, he was half asleep and Greg tries to make him pick it up Henry said foul and said its your move. But Murray said whos move? And Henry twirled around in a circle to Anthony and Murray's side, so it was Murray's move. Even Frank the Very Rare Dancing Green Mexican Iguana was there too and he was starting to wave at the stand. When Greg says time out, Murray tells Henry to not blow the whistle because Anthony does very silly things when he hears a whistle. After a little while when they have done there tactics, Greg was feeling worried that he was going to lose because he thort Jeff was going to falling asleep to do the final move, and he did. Everybody noticed and Shazza told that Jeff has falling asleep and said unbelievable! Greg said "What am I going to do?" and he tried to wake him up by doing the WAKE UP JEFF! But it didn't work. He has to be in his special alarm clock chair, but they didn't had much time. He thort that he can make the final move by moving Jeff to the side but Henry says that under rule 7654-B, subsection 3, he cannot have hes sleeping member's turn and told him that he needs a substitute player to make the final move. So what happen was is that he asked Dorothy to play to help Greg as a substitute player so she can help, she bilt up bit by bit of blocks in super speed move to build up the block tower and they won. Dorothy has won for Gregs team. Greg and Dorothy got the trophy and Frank took a picture. Anthony and Murray handed the trophy over to Dorothy and Greg said that he didn't know that she was a great block builder a she said that she loves building block games. Soon as Jeff woke up, he asks that if we won, Dorothy said yes and he was cheering while he was holding the trophy above his head to be so happy, but the trophy was heavy that the block tower fell down when Jeff fell onto it. Wiggly Trivia * What will Greg do? * Will Jeff wake up in time? * Can Greg and Jeff still win the game? Kindergarten Text Types Children listen to stories. Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Joey the Crab had a bad day at school today because of the alphabet and there were so many that it probably almost went for a whole day Henry had an idea and go on an alphabet adventure and see what they can see in the sea. They went into the octomobile and went all around the sea to see what they can see. 'A' is for 'Anemone' our spiky friend Albert, 'B' is for 'Barnacle' which is on the octomobile, 'C' is for 'Crab' who is Joey, 'D' is for 'Drummer' Joey the drummer 'E' is for 'Eggs' Henry is talking about fish eggs which are small and not easy to see, but Henry's got good eyes, And then the Fishettes came over to play 'F' is for 'Fish' and they keeped playing up to Z and Joey enjoyed it and the alphabet game was alot of fun. What a clever game, what a clever octopus Henry is, and what a clever crab little Joey is. Captain Featherswords Pirate Show Captain Feathersword teaches Wags how to fish. Captain Feathersword's keen seafaring eyes tell him there are none too many fish around here but Wags saw them behind Captain Feathersword. First he was testing a line to show Wags but he was having trouble with the hook that it got stuck on hes jacket, the catish brothers and Wags laughed at it and then he got hurt by the hook on hes finger. When throws the hook in the water, it got stuck on a plank and Wags picked it up he throw it into the water. Also Captain Feathersword thort he was fishing a whale or a shark but it was a it must've placed a shoe on the hook that must be from the animal's mouth. Captain Feathersword thort that it will be better if they go another day but then Wags caught fish in his basket. It was good for Wags, but not for the Captain. Wiggly Chase Scene Pink Towel Alternate titles *Farm Animals/Fishing Time! (Sprout title) Songs #Quack Quack (from Wiggle Time) #I Climb Ten Stairs (from Toot Toot! heard briefly at the end of the Kindergarten Text Types scene) #I am a Dancer (from Yummy Yummy) #I Love it When it Rains (from Wiggle Time) Trivia *During the end of the skit of reading stories at school, the song, "I Climb Ten Stairs" is heard. Gallery BuildingBlocks(KaztheCat).png|Kaz, Max and Benjamin BuildingBlocks(KaztheCat)2.png|Kaz and Max BenjamininBuildingBlocks.png|Benjamin BuildingBlocks.jpg|The annual building blocks championship with Shazza Footinmouth reporting about the game. BuildingBlocks2.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyEatingAppleinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony eating apple GreginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Greg BuildingBlocks4.jpg|Jeff yawning ShazzaFootinmouth.jpg|Shazza reporting the game. BuildingBlocks6.jpg|Greg tells Jeff to place the block. Dorothy,HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|''"Foul!"'' DorothyandHenryinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Dorothy and Henry BuildingBlocks8.jpg|Greg staring at Henry. BuildingBlocks9.jpg|''"Whose move, Henry?"'' BuildingBlocks10.jpg|Henry spinning around. BuildingBlocks11.jpg|''"Whose move?"'' BuildingBlocks12.jpg|''"It's Murray, move."'' BuildingBlocks13.jpg|Murray thanks Henry to remind him. AnthonyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony MurrayinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Murray BuildingBlocks14.jpg|Shazza reporting the game about Anthony and Murray. FranktheIguana.jpg|Frank BuildingBlocks16.jpg|Murray places block on top. AnthonyandMurrayinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony and Murray give high five's. DorothyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|''"Goal!"'' BuildingBlocks19.jpg|''"Anthony and Murray won!"'' BuildingBlocks20.jpg|''"Time out!"'' HenryinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Henry starts blowing the whistle. OfficerBeaplesinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Officer Beaples BuildingBlocks23.jpg|''"Henry, don't blow that..."'' HenryBlowingWhistle.jpg|Henry blows the whistle. BuildingBlocks25.jpg|''"...Whistle!"'' BuildingBlocks26.jpg|Anthony does silly things. BuildingBlocks27.jpg|Murray telling the viewers about Anthony. BuildingBlocks28.jpg|Henry apologizing BuildingBlocks29.jpg|Shazza talking about Greg and Jeff BuildingBlocks30.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Frank. BuildingBlocks31.jpg|''"Time!"'' BuildingBlocks32.jpg|''"4:00, Henry."'' BuildingBlocks33.jpg|''"Thanks. Let's keep building."'' BuildingBlocks34.jpg|Shazza talking to the people BuildingBlocks35.jpg|Greg surprised about his fowl BuildingBlocks36.jpg|Shazza talking about Murray BuildingBlocks37.jpg|Murray putting yellow block on top MurrayandDorothyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Murray giving hi-5 to Anthony BuildingBlocks39.jpg|''"Murray and Anthony won!"'' JeffSleepinginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff sleeping BuildingBlocks41.jpg|''"JEFF'S ASLEEP?!?"'' BuildingBlocks42.jpg|''"UNBELIEVABLE!"'' BuildingBlocks43.jpg|Greg realizes it. BuildingBlocks-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia AnthonyandMurrayEatingApples.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating apples BuildingBlocks45.jpg|Shazza complains to the crowd about the players. GregandJeffinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Greg says he can't have Jeff falling asleep. BuildingBlocks47.jpg|So he starts placing the block on top GregandHenryinBuildingBlocks.jpg|but Henry tells him that two players should play together. BuildingBlocks49.jpg|Shazza complains to the crowd again. BuildingBlocks50.jpg|Greg suggests that Dorothy should be Jeff's replacement. DorothyandGreginBuildingBlocks.jpg|So he asks Dorothy to be his player. BuildingBlocks52.jpg|Shazza tells the crowd that they found a player. BuildingBlocks53.jpg|Dorothy placing blocks BuildingBlocks54.jpg|Block tower BuildingBlocks55.jpg|The sun BuildingBlocks56.jpg|Anthony and Murray opening their jaws. BuildingBlocks57.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur has won the game." BuildingBlocks58.jpg|Shazza chats to Dorothy. BuildingBlocks59.jpg|Frank arrives. BuildingBlocks60.jpg|Frank holds his camera. BuildingBlocks61.jpg|and takes a picture. BuildingBlocks62.jpg|The group JeffWakingUpinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff waking up BuildingBlocks63.jpg|''"Glad that's over."'' BuildingBlocks64.jpg|Dorothy gives the trophy to Jeff. TheWiggles,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Officer Beaples JeffinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff losing his balance. BuildingBlocks66.jpg|Jeff and the block tower falling down. BuildingBlocks67.jpg|''"That's the annual building blocks championship."'' BuildingBlocks68.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends waving PaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint Roll Transition PuppetHenryinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Henry JoeyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Joey File:TheAlphabetLesson.jpg|The Letter A File:AlberttheAnemone.jpg|Albert the Anemone File:Henry,JoeyandAlbert.jpg|Henry, Joey and Albert File:TheAlphabetLesson3.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson4.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson5.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson6.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson7.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson8.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson9.jpg File:TheFishettesinBuildingBlocks.jpg|The Fishettes File:TheAlphabetLesson10.jpg File:TheS.SFeatherswordinBuildingBlocks.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:GoneFishing.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Wags and Captain TheCatfishes.jpg|The Catfishes CaptainFeatherswordinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninBuildingBlocks.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Wags,CaptainandtheCatfishBrothers.jpg|Wags, Captain and the Catfish brothers PinkTowel.jpg|The Wiggles hanging up their shirts ThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Wags stealing the pink towel TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Captain Feathersword WigglyClothesline.jpg|Wiggly Clothesline OfficerBeaplesinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Officer Beaples ThePinkTowelChase2.jpg ThePinkTowelChase3.jpg WagsandMurrayinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Wags and Murray ThePinkTowelChase4.jpg TheMaleWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples ThePinkTowelChase5.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandAnthonyinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Henry ThePinkTowelChase6.jpg DorothyandHenryinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Dorothy and Henry ThePinkTowelChase7.jpg WagsandAnthonyinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony GregandJeffinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff Captain,HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Henry and Officer Beaples TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Dorothy GirlPaintingWigglesLogo.jpg Category:Music Category:1997 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes With The Pink Towel Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:1998 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1997 episodes